


The Proper Uses of Former Jedi

by WestOrEast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Hucow, Latex, Loli, Milking, Multi, Petplay, Pony Play, Public Use, Sex Toys, bimbofication, tailplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: You have a very nice collection of Jedi, and you use them in so many different ways.You don't even need to have sex with them all to appreciate everything they contribute to your home.





	The Proper Uses of Former Jedi

Shaak Ti has to be so much happier as your pet then as a Jedi now. There's no need for her to worry about anything, no need for her to be in danger, nothing. All she needs to do is be your pet, and let you do the thinking for her.  
  
Of course, as a pet, she doesn't need clothes. Just a collar with a tab around her neck is all she has to wear. The tailplug buried inside her ass is more a part of her then clothing, after all. Why, she looks so sad whenever she has to removed the red and white tail, and looks so happy whenever you move it around inside of her.  
  
Shaak Ti is, admittedly, a big girl. Big breasts, big thighs, and a big ass. But that just means there's more of her to look at, and to grope. Especially her wet pussy. And Shaak Ti is always wet. After all, why wouldn't she be? Having sex is what she's there for. Her big breasts feel amazing when they're toyed with, her mouth waters when presented even with a suggestive piece of fruit, and she's constantly trying to get you to plug up her pussy.  
  
Shaak Ti needs her exercise, and so do you. So, every day, you take her on a walk through the park. You hold the leash in your hand, and your pet stays a few paces behind you, doing her best to keep up as she crawls on her hands and knees. Sometimes you let her go ahead, just so you can see that big red ass shake from side to side as she moves.  
  
It isn't all sunshine and flowers, of course. Sometimes she makes mistakes and needs to be punished. For instance, if she tries to speak like a person, instead of the slutty pet she is. You say you don't like punishing her, but you still need to, to make certain that she stays a good girl. So it's on with the ring gag, forcing her lips apart and making certain she understands that words aren't something she should be using. Of course, with those cute lips held apart, and the drool running down her chin, there's no way you can resist whipping your cock or a dildo out to plug that hole up. And Shaak Ti really can take amazingly large shafts, quite far down her throat.  
  
But most of the time, she's still quite happy to just moan and grunt as your fingers sink into her large ass, kneading and groping it.  
  
Now that you've trained her so well, it's probably time to start with a younger pet. And Ahsoka will look so nice, her naked body entwined with Shaak Ti's as the two pets play with each other.  
  
Next up, why blue milk tastes better when it's gotten from a blue Jedi.

* * *

  
  
  
Aayla Secura makes a much better milk cow then she does a Jedi. The simple fact of the matter has been obvious to anyone who sees her. Those huge breasts that can barely stay inside her clothes. Those wide hips, obviously made for bearing children to crank her production up even more. Aayla's body was made to be a cow.  
  
You haven't knocked her up yet. There's still plenty of time, and plenty of ways to coax her body into making milk all on its own. And Aayla makes even more milk then you would think. Back when she was still allowed to wear clothing, her shirts would start getting damp half an hour after she put them on. While it was fun to see how tightly the fabric would cling to her, outlining every bump and nub of her fat, stiff nipples, it still meant a lot of laundry (for someone else) to do.  
  
These days, Aayla goes around naked. You've considered branding your livestock (only pets get collars, something Shaak Ti is far too proud about), but you just can't bring yourself to ruin the perfection of her body. Instead, the only adornments she has are the cuffs around her ankles and wrists. That makes it so much easier to strap her into the milking machine when it's time for her to earn her keep.  
  
And there's plenty of milking times. Aayla just keeps on making milk. There's so much your household can't even drink all of it on their own, and you have to give it away to your friends. Sometimes you think you should cut back, but it's just too good a sight to resist.  
  
The look on Aayla's face as she gets milked, just for one. First, there's relief as she gets hooked into the machine, ankles and wrists strapped to the frame and the pumps are hooked up to her breasts. Then, the pleasure starts building and building in her body as more and more blue milk is coaxed out of her blue breasts. By the time she's even halfway done, there's a look of outright rapture on her face, as she cums from getting her breasts milked.  
  
The milking doesn't stop then, obviously. Even if her body is more sensitive to pleasure. She keeps on getting milked, and she keeps on cumming. By the end, when her large tits are fully drained, her inner thighs are coated with her arousal, her jaw is slack, and stars are dancing in her eyes. Then you can unhook her and help her collapse to the floor, making sure she doesn't hurt herself.  
  
Speech is beyond her by now, but the look she gives you mean you don't need to hear any words. Just knowing that your cow is a very happy cow indeed is enough. Once she's strong and coordinated enough, she crawls away, for her next meal laced with boosters to get her breasts even bigger (and each is already _very_ big) and more productive  
  
Sometimes, you handmilk her, just to feel that hot, warm flesh underneath your hands. And the milk tastes even better when you do it that way, and Aayla seems so much happier. If only your schedule was free enough to milk her every single time.  
  
Next up, I only had two ideas for this and I've written them both up. Hint, hint.

* * *

  
  
Barris Offee isn't a pet or livestock. Instead, she's an art piece. And what a lovely bit of art she is. The olive green skin, just for starters, is a true piece of work. But there's also everything else about her. The smooth lines of her limbs, the graceful curve of her chest, the diamond tattoos across her cheeks and bridge of her nose that get even darker when she's embarrassed. There's so much that's so good about her.  
  
And that's why she's on display in the hall. Every day, you change the position she's in, to something new. Today, one leg is held above her head as she balances on the other, her toes pointing towards the ceiling as she leans to the side, emphasizing just how graceful she really is. You aren't a sadist, of course. Even though she'll be holding that pose for the rest of the day, the decorative bangles around her ankle has a antigrav generator built in, helping her hold her position.  
  
While Barris has more covering her then Aayla or Shaak Ti, it still doesn't rise to the level of actual clothing. Decorative wraps, that still let you see her breasts or her crotch through the semi-transparent material. Sometimes you turn on the fans so it flutters in the breeze. And sometimes you don't provide material, so Barris spends the day naked, right out in the most-traveled part of your home.  
  
Barris still feels some shame, showing her body off like this. She hasn't accepted that clothes aren't something she needs, like her fellow former Jedi. That's part of what makes her so cute. The blush on her face as you or anyone else stares at her is really something to see. Especially because, if you wait long enough, you find that the blush doesn't stay on her face. It travels down her neck and onto her chest, making her skin darken as she struggles to hold whatever pose you've set for her.  
  
Of course, she can't spend all day like that. As the day winds down, Barris hops off her pedestal and goes for a massage, getting a _full_ relaxation session. Sometimes you do it yourself. And if you spend a lot of time seeing just how wet and tight her pussy is around your finger, well, that's well within your rights. And she is usually quite tight and wet. After all, for all that she finds getting stared at embarrassing, she also finds it _arousing_. And there's no way for her to get relief of any kind up there on the pedestal. By the time she climbs down, her legs are shaking for more reasons then one. And after that, it's time for flexibility exercises and all the other things needed.  
  
Next up: Who should be the pony girl to take you on rides through the gardens?

* * *

  
  
  
Adi Gallia makes for a wonderful ride. As a pony girl, she's one of the more exotic parts of your collection. For one, she's so strong, with well-developed muscles underneath her glistening skin. For another, she doesn't live in the main house with you. Instead, she spends her nights out in the (heated, lit) stables, safe and secure in her very own stall.  
  
Adi has become a very strong ponygirl indeed. She has to be, since her job is to pull you and your hover carriage around the gardens whenever you want to. And you're rarely in the mood for a slow stroll. Instead, you like to move at a pretty good clip. So she gets a damn good workout, carrying you along. And it's so fun to watch Adi move. She looks so pretty, dressed up as a pony.  
  
Her dark brown skin blends in wonderfully well with the black leather equipment. The blinders at the sides of her head, making certain that she only sees whats right in front of her. The binder holding her arms together behind her. The harness that connects her body to your carriage, so she can pull you around the gardens. The ears on top of her head that twitch based on her mood. The bit gag between her lips that keeps her from talking.  
  
And, of course, there's the tailplug. It makes her look just like the animal she knows herself to be, swishing behind her, the tail hitting the back of her thighs as she pulls your hover carriage through the gardens. And Adi loves it. Though she isn't allowed to speak (and can't, when the gag is in), she's made it clear how much she loves the feeling of the plug as it shifts around inside her as she walks and runs.  
  
When you're training her, say, making certain that she lifts her thighs up to be parallel with the ground on every step, you can see the look in her eyes as the plug moves around inside of her. It's an expression of lustful, animilistic bliss. At least, when you aren't lightly using your whip to make sure she keeps going fast.  
  
It might be considered cruel to whip your ponygirl to make her go faster. But the people who think that don't know how wet Adi is by the time you bring her back to the stable. Fatigue isn't the only reason she can barely stand. Adi always needs a good hard fuck after a ride. Sometimes you do that, and sometimes you have the other inhabitants of the stable satisfy her. And Adi always ends up fully satisfied, and fully exhausted. After a couple of times where she fell asleep in the stable's aisle, you make sure she only gets fucked in her stall.  
  
Adi's brown skin is usually glistening with sweat, due to the active life she lives in the stable. She's getting used by the other inhabitants, or she's training to be a better pony for you, or she's actually pulling you around. Regardless, she's giving herself a workout, almost always in at least part of her full outfit. And the tailplug is only ever removed when absolutely necessary.  
  
Adi is an excellent ponygirl, and all your friends approve of what a good job she does. And you can tell that she loves the praise, her ears twitching as they talk about her poise and grace. Her eyes dance as they admire the fullness of her ass, and how nicely her breasts sway from side to side as she pulls you along.  
  
Next up: Who's the lady in full latex get-up?

* * *

  
  
Sweety used to have a different name. You and her are the only ones who know what it was, and you're not that sure about her. She's certainly become a very enthusiastic latex lady, really throwing herself into becoming a faceless toy for you.  
  
Sweety really looks wonderful in the latex. There's not a hint as to who she used to be. Or rather, there are many, many hints, because you have far too much fun with the programmable latex. Some days she looks like a human, others a Twi'lek or Devorinian, or any other humaniod species.  
  
Of course, as fun as that is, there are much more enjoyable ways to play with Sweety. For instance, there are the large vibrating dildoes inside the latex suit. You control the speed and intensity they move at. Sometimes they go full blast, and Sweety spends her day laying on the floor twitching, overwhelmed by the orgasms. Other times, they go off for five seconds every ten minutes, keeping her delightfully on edge. Of course, that's the only pleasure she gets. The suit is much too thick for her to get herself off any other way. But you know how much she loves it, just by reading her body language. Though it can be a bit hard to tell, sometimes.  
  
After all, a full latex suit means a full latex suit. There's no face to see, and there's no way for Sweety to talk through it. Especially with the ball gag built into the suit, that keeps her mouth open wide. And while you rarely keep the same bondage program from day to day, there's always something that stops her from having a free range of movement, even beyond the latex.  
  
For instance, high heels. You can give Sweety heels so high she has to take a minute with every step, to make sure she doesn't fall over. Normally, it just takes a few seconds for each step, making sure she doesn't bump into anything (the suit, obviously keeps her from seeing or hearing anything). Or sometimes, you tighten up the arms of the latex, so she's constantly, demurely, holding her hands in front of her.  
  
Or sometimes you want to give Barris some company. On those days, you dress her up in white, so that Sweety and Barris make a nice, complimentary pair as they hold some exotic position for hours and hours.  
  
Or sometimes you just want Sweety around to admire. Because there's a whole lot to admire. That black, shiny latex does a wonderful job of presenting her boobs and ass. It's a bit too thick to easily spank, but you still take the time to get a good grope in, running your hands over the smooth curves, and looking at your distorted reflection in Sweety's only set of clothing.  
  
You know Sweety loves being your latex lady. When she's naked (and she hates being naked, she loves the comfort of the latex wrapping all around her), she's allowed to talk. And she tells you all about how nice it is to be wrapped up, to let you decide what her day is going to be like. To even decide how much pleasure she gets and when. She's a happy member of your little collection. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else.  
  
Next time: Who gets to be your number one source of sexual relief. Also, I'll probably stop this series at ten former Jedi, so we're halfway there.

* * *

  
  
Ahsoka Tano has a very special place in your collection. When you're feeling horny and pent up, she is by far the one you're most likely to go to get some relief. Or, more accurately, she comes to you. You're busy, you can't go hunting through your house for her.  
  
Instead, you usually just have to look down between your legs. And there Ahsoka is, staring back up at you as her lips and tongue work absolute magic. And her stamina is incredible as well. She can keep going for almost half an hour, working non-stop to get you to cum. And she never complains about it. She's had plenty of chances to get absolutely wonderful with her mouth, let alone the rest of her body.  
  
And her body is quite the sight. Her growth spurt is finally tapering off, so you've got a good idea of what Ahsoka will be looking like for years now. And it it quite the sight. Her montrals are a stunning mix of white and blue. And they are so, so sensitive. Quite often when she's busy between your thighs, you reach down and run your hand along them. No real pressure, just enough to let her know that you're there. And the sounds she makes, muffled as they are, are _so_ appealing. Usually, you can feel the vibrations inside of you as you lightly toy with her montrals (even though you had to modify your desk so she can fit them underneath it).  
  
She has a wide variety of outfits, all of which show off her orange skin, decent breasts, and surprisingly full ass. You can spend quite a bit of time groping her, feeling your hand sliding along her smooth, warm skin. Feeling the hard nipple against your palm as you toy with her breast. Sliding underneath her skirt or panties or whatever it is she's wearing for a bottom today to see how wet and soft her pussy is. Or sometimes you play with her butt, lightly squeezing her fat, soft cheeks together, or tapping at the jeweled buttplug that sits in between them. And looking at her face as you do so. Her body is far more earthly and demanding then a Jedi's should be. It doesn't take much to get her hot and bothered, ready for bed with you. And, for her, at least, the distance between arousal and orgasm isn't all that far. Ahsoka cums easily. You can't count the number of times you've hear her desperate, panting, muffled moans from underneath your desk as she gets herself off one-handed even while taking care of your own arousal. Sometimes it's enough to get you to stop your work and take her to bed.  
  
And Ahsoka has all kinds of skills in bed. You didn't even teach her some of them, and are left to wonder how she picked them up. But you aren't complaining. She has wonderful levels of endurance, and the look of passion on her face is a sight to behold. Especially when it transforms into an expression of pure bliss as she cums. And cums. And cums. Sometimes from you, sometimes from herself, sometimes from whatever pet you're with (Shaak Ti _loves_ eating the younger Togrutian out) and sometimes from a machine.  
  
Of course, it isn't at all one-sided. Ahsoka is just as dedicated to your own pleasure. She can take you to heaven over and over again. Her kisses feel like they're stealing your soul as you make out, and by the time the two of you are done, you're both left panting, sweat all over your body. And it doesn't take that long before you're ready again (usually thanks to a cup each of Aayla's rejuvenating milk). Then it's time to mess up your bed even more as Ahsoka's body arches in pleasure, even as she tries to do the same to you.  
  
Yes, there are several excellent reasons why Ahsoka is the one you most often have sex with.  
  
Next time: Puberty wasn't so much unkind to Scout as it missed her entirely. But you still have a special place in your heart for her.

* * *

  
  
Scout may not be as gifted as many, well, all of your other girls. But that doesn't stop you from feeling all sorts of things towards her. In fact, the general lack of development her physique has is charming in its own way. She looks so cute and innocent, most of the time. The rest, she looks utterly despoiled.  
  
Scout, in fact, looks almost a decade younger then she really is. And she isn't that old. Although her vivid green eyes and vibrant red hair certainly stick in the mind, what most people really comment on is how she doesn't look old enough to be part of your collection. Especially since you have her dress up like a girl even younger then she looks like.  
  
It makes the roleplay so much more fun, even if Scout can't maintain the appropriate high-pitched voice for very long. You enjoy playing the lead role with her, slowly 'corrupting' her into more and more depraved acts. As if there's anything you could do to her that she doesn't already know. Scout has a thirst for knowledge, and you have certain sources of information that she would never have found in the Jedi Temple. You know she's put a lot of that knowledge into practice, especially with her friends Whie and Ahsoka.  
  
Scout's breasts are so small that they're barely there. On the other hand, her nipples are even more sensitive then most, with only Aayla clearly outmatching her. Her hips are also small, and her rear is packed with muscle. It's still fun to slide your hands over her soft, sensitive skin, listening to her coo and watching her squirm as your hands slip underneath shirts and blouses to play with stiff nipples.  
  
And of course, she returns the favor. Sometimes during roleplay, sometimes just because you're in the mood for a (much) slimmer figure then the rest of your collection. You can bend her over a counter, and pull down her skirt or pants or whatever she's wearing to preserve her modesty (something you have to laugh at), and see that small, tight ass wiggling back and forth.  
  
Sometimes you then spank that ass for being such a naughty girl who's trying to tempt an adult with her lewd body. Both sets of Scout's cheeks are the same shade of red when you're done with that. Other times, you just slid something into her asshole. It's quite the sight, seeing her rear stretch to take it. She makes the most wonderful sounds, especially when you start drawing it in and out of her.  
  
And sometimes you just dress Scout up. There's something so _cute_ about seeing her in a maid costume. And groping the maid as she pours tea is practically a duty on your part. Patting her on the rear, looking down the top of her blouse, so many different ways to enjoy the sight of her.  
  
Next time: Your collection isn't all girls, though it's easy to make that mistake. Whie certainly isn't the most masculine person around, and you've made him even more so.  
  
Also, part nine will be a Jedi who fell to the Dark Side, and is now on public use duty. Ideas for who that actually is would be appreciated. And part ten is a flat out blank.

* * *

  
  
  
Whie is the one male in your collection. Though he sure doesn't look or feel very masculine. What nature already started with, you improved. And now, he's a match in feminine beauty with any of the women you have.  
  
In fact, he's rather better developed then Scout is. You've often heard teasing from both of them about the breast and ass size of the other. But so long as it's always followed by laughter, you've never had to intervene.  
  
And you have to admit, Whie does make a very cute girl. You got him just before puberty started, which meant that your pills made a more beautiful him. And a him he quite appreciates. You've caught him masturbating in front of a mirror a couple of times, staring at his small breasts and flared hips as he bounces up and down on top of a dildo.  
  
And that is the only way for him to masturbate. The small, pink chastity cage isn't a _permanent_ addition to his wardrobe, but it sure is one that sees a lot of use. And, frankly, even if it wasn't, while the treatments have made Whie into a beautiful girl, they did do a number on his ability to get and stay hard. His small dick is just as cute as the rest of him, but it certainly couldn't satisfy a woman, or even himself.  
  
Which is something that Whie knows very well. You're pretty certain he always has a butt plug in his ass, stimulating him. Stimulating a bit too much, really. He needs to change his panties constantly, due to the leakage of thin cum from his cocklet.  
  
It really is quite hard to tell that Whie is a boy. He certainly doesn't act like one. In fact, he often acts like a particularly shy girl, rarely looking strangers in the eye and sheltering behind Scout or whoever else is around. On the other hand, it is _so_ amusing when you win small bets with people seeing him for the first time when you order him to pull his pink, frilly dress up and reveal his shrunken, drooling cock.  
  
Whie isn't just kept around for your amusement. Or even other people's amusement. Quite a few of your social circle enjoy fucking an attractive, girlish boy who cums so very hard when a dick or a dildo is inside his rear. No, you have other uses for Whie.  
  
His skills at makeup, mainly. A number of the girls in your collection aren't able to do a very good job. You suspect that for some of them, like Shaak Ti and Aayla, they don't think that animals like them should be doing something like using makeup. Not that you can ever get them to admit it (or, often, even talk). So you have Whie pretty them up (as if they need it) when you need them to look their best. And he does a great job. He can really add the certain something that says Shaak Ti and Aayla exist to be owned by real people (though he only puts the final finish on their attitudes).  
  
Of course, Whie doesn't need to do makeup all day, or even every day. Most of the time, he spends either with Scout and Ahsoka, or getting railed by somebody. And if no one is around to fuck him, he does so himself. It's so cute to see him bouncing up and down on a dildo, his face screwed up cutely, his small breasts bouncing in his clothes as he looks for the pleasure that his cock just can't provide.  
  
Yes, Whie is the perfect male addition to your collection of former Jedi.  
  
Next up: Asajj Ventriss making up for her actions in an extremely public way.

* * *

  
  
Asajj Ventriss is not a very good person. In fact, you could even say she's flatout evil. Or was, at least. She doesn't get to do much these days.  
  
Asajj has a very different role from the rest of your collection. For one, she spends her time outside your house. Right on the street, in fact. A pillory and shackles are a new look for her, but a good one. It's also the majority of her look, except for the ring gag wrapped around her mouth and the cum people pump on her.  
  
And there's a lot of cum. Asajj is open for anybody to use. Not however they want, of course, but it's quite alright for them to drain their balls inside her, or have her lick them out. And they show their appreciation either by cumming on her or by writing a little message with the pens you thoughtfully provide.  
  
The favorite mark is, of course, the famous tally. It's a rare day when Asajj doesn't have tally marks all over her cheeks, thighs and ass. Then there are the more inventive messages, some of which are even spelled correctly. Quite often hidden underneath a whole lot of cum, of course, but that's what happens when you leave a former Dark Jedi out for the city to use. And she had never even come here before you got her!  
  
You'd been worried about how the grey-skinned, tattooed woman would take all of this. But, to your relief, things were going quite well. Asajj enjoyed being a public cumdump, rather more then you thought she should, actually. But you can at least rest assured that she doesn't want to escape. She's quite happy here, with her new life of taking an endless stream of stranger's cocks.  
  
And while you yourself don't have any real desire to fuck her (the thought of so many others using her so much sends a shiver down your spine), you can at least appreciate the slutty (as opposed to the sultry and sensual of your other slaves) beauty she has. The way she's bent over, forcing her ass to stick out behind her. And it's quite a large ass, one that's a frequent target for spankings by whoever is using her. Her breasts, hanging down underneath her. Or, if you're in the mood for something else, having Asajj on her back, her legs widely spread and her modest breasts pillowing up on top of her torso.  
  
And, of course, her face. The bald look is quite intriguing on her. And, of course, it gives the people using her more skin to cum on. And there's the array of different gags to ensure that her mouth stays open. You have about a dozen, and make sure to rotate them daily. Not that they're hugely needed, of course. Asajj _wants_ to suck cock and eat pussy, now. But it does help to keep her mouth open after a long day of doing exactly that, as well as getting fucked in her lower holes as well.  
  
Next time: The final update! Who will it be? What will they be doing? I'll be as surprised as you to find out!

* * *

  
  
Much like Whie and Asajj, Padme has a special place in your collection. She is the only non-Force sensitive in it. And what a special place she has in it.  
  
Padme isn't the eloquent, educated speaker she once was. How could she be, with lips as big as hers? She needs hands gestures as much as words to get anything though. Of course, there isn't that much Padme wants or needs to say. Mostly, it revolves around when she can get fucked again.  
  
Turning Padme, the former Senator of Naboo, into a sex-obssessed bimbo wasn't your plan when you got her. You had planned to install her as your lieutenant, using the skills that made her a good Senator into a good manager of your collection. But she had other ideas.  
  
Being a Senator hadn't been very rewarding for Padme. Her efforts and tribulations had been for nothing, or even worse then nothing. She didn't want to be a Senator anymore, or use the skills she had polished in her time in the Senate. Instead, she just wanted to _relax_ , to be happy and have some time to herself.  
  
And that meant that Padme Amidala was now a happy, slutty bimbo. She wears brightly colored, skimpy clothes that show off her body, makeup that made her look stupid and slutty, and even did her hair up in an multi-colored style. And, most of all, she had invested in upgrading her body just like her wardrobe.  
  
Padme's lips are puffed up, so that it's hard for her to speak. But she does look perfect with her lips wrapped around a cock or pressed against a pussy. Her breasts are very large, almost as big as Aayla's. Her rear sticks out from her tight, pink clothing, and sways quite a bit when she walks. All of this would vanish if she stopped taking a variety of pills and creams, so she has a larger medicine cabinet than an invalid.  
  
When Padme isn't making herself into a sexpot, or having sex with anyone who offers, she's training herself to be more of a sexpot. She has a huge collection of holo-vids, all about how to turn herself into a better bimbo. You often walk in on her, staring at the screen, slowly masturbating while drool drips down her chin as she watches the spirals and listens to the music.  
  
Either the holo-vids gave Padme a huge sexual appetite, or she already had one. Even with everyone else in your collection, her sex drive stands out. You're not sure if she spends more then five minutes awake without either fucking somebody or fucking herself. Riding a dildo, making out with Sweety, even putting on a lewd show for the other members of the collection. Padme does it all.  
  
You know you should give Padme another name, one that better reflects what an airhead she is these days. But you just can't bring yourself to lose the connection between the famous Senator and the big-boobed slut who spends all her time looking to get fucked by anyone or anything. It brings a smile to your face, seeing her hump your leg as her fat lips mangle her attempts to talk.  
  
All in all, Padme is an excellent addition to your collection. She fits in well with the animals, the people, the _things_. She's just as happy as any of them, and you're happy to have her and the rest of them. And they all like each other. They talk, they hang out, they engage in huge lesbian makeout sessions. And you get to watch, and tell any of them what to do. And every single one of them will happily do it.  
  
Sometimes you think you have to be the luckiest person in the galaxy.  
  
That's all, folks! I hope you liked it.


End file.
